Original Lover
by Murphy22
Summary: Olivia was in love with Kol Mikaelson, and now she has to live in a world without him. Can she survive New Orleans without him?
1. Chapter 1

I lied there perfectly still trying so hard not to wake him from his slumber. While he slept he looked like the innocent boy he must have been before tragedy shaped his hard features. I loved this man even though life had turned him into a monster. I cannot seem to shake this man and the love I have for him. I tremble at the sight of him. When he looks into my eyes I melt. I cannot resist the thrill I get when I am with him. We are lying in the same bed, but it feels like I will never be close enough to him. Fast asleep beside me resides my lover, Kol Mikaelson.

That moment seemed like a millions of years ago. Kol Mikaelson was my lover for what felt like a brief moment in time. We shared so many wonderful nights together. He told me of his curse, and I accepted it without hesitation. I loved him despite his thirst for blood. When he offered me an eternity I was frightened but willing to do anything to be with him. I am sad to say that our eternity was cut short by his wretched brother Nicklaus.

The whole Mikaelson family was very charming and sly, but none of them was as clever and vindictive as Nicklaus. He stole my love from me. Kol was daggered and put in a box before I was able to consume a drop of my lover's blood. I wept for Kol and the life we almost had. Now I would grow old while he was trapped in a perpetual slumber. I do not know if Nicklaus had pity on me or if he wanted me to suffer more, but he grabbed me and fed his blood to me. I wanted to spit out this foul liquid that coursed through his veins, but before I had the chance my neck was snapped.

I was not granted the sweet release of death that mortality would have brought me. Instead I was doomed to be a creature of the night. I wish I could have resisted the hunger, but it was too much for me. I succumbed to the thirst. Now I would live an eternity just not the one I wanted. I begged Nicklaus for him back, but he would not budge. I knew I was no match for him, so I followed the Mikaelson's wherever they went waiting for the moment that my lover would return to me, but that moment never came.

I finally gave up on my pursuit of happiness. I loved him so much, but I could not take another day of being controlled by Nicklaus Mikaelson. So I left, and I was free from his clutches. He never came after me. This always perplexed me. Why go through so much trouble just to watch me leave. Maybe he just loved to torture people. His siblings received the worst of his torture. I just hope that Kol will look for me. I hope we have the eternity that we wanted. I never loved again. How could I? As long as Kol was alive I could never love anyone else.

A few days ago I received a letter in the mail. It came from New Orleans, but I didn't know anyone from there. I was currently residing in Paris. Kol had always promised to take me one, and this place brings back all the good memories of him. Anywhere else I feel lonely. Anyway, so I haven't known anyone from America in decades. I opened the letter and saw it was from Nicklaus. Whatever kept me from burning that letter on the spot I will never know, but I sat down and read it. I am glad now that I sat down because if I hadn't I think I would have passed out.

"Dear Olivia,

I regret to inform you that my brother, Kol, has been killed. Yes, apparently originals can die. I know that my letter is a little late, but Elijah informed me that you should know to receive closure on your very brief entanglement with my brother.

Sincerely,

Nicklaus Mikaelson"

I couldn't breathe. Kol was dead. This couldn't be possible. He told me that he could not be killed. How could they find his weakness? Then I realized that he must have gotten out of the box. For a brief moment I was happy, but then if he was out why didn't he search for. This thought enraged me. I thought what we had was true love. Was I just a foolish girl that he would discard when I began to bore him? But he loved and he couldn't do that to me. My thoughts began to haunt me, and I could not live with these questions for eternity. I had to know the answers even if that meant seeing someone I despised more than anyone. I would go to New Orleans for the truth.

When I arrived there I noticed that the place was dazzling. It seemed a shame that Nicklaus would get to enjoy such beauty with all the pain he has inflicted on others. It was not hard to find where the Mikaelson's lived. Of course, they would always make themselves known wherever they went. I went to the mansion and I thought about ringing the door bell, but I decided to just walk in. Why give him any common courtesy? When I walked in I saw him, Nicklaus, painting. He was truly magnificent with a brush in his hand. How could someone so evil make something so beautiful? He slowly turned around to my presence and flashed one of his charming smiles and said," Well I figured you would stop by. Would you like a drink Olivia?"

I added, "Knowing you Nicklaus it's laced with vervain."

He chuckled," Ofcoure not, and please call me Klaus all my friends do."

He passed me a glass.

"I didn't know you had any."

He smiled," I like that you have gained a sense of humor."

"Klaus, just tell me what happened to Kol."

"Kol…your lover…decided to get into a fight with a hunter and well the hunter won."

Klaus took a sip of his drink.

"So did Kol mention me or anything?"

"Nope, sorry love. To be perfectly honest he didn't know I turned you, so he must have assumed you were dead."

I wanted to cry, but I would not cry in front of this monster.

Luckily Elijah walked in and said," Olivia, it is so nice to see you."

I replied," Always a pleasure Elijah."

He continued," Well you musts stay a while and give us time to catch up. We have a guest room upstairs that you could use."

I wanted to say no, but Elijah reminded me so much of Kol that I couldn't.

After that I walked around New Orleans for a while. Everything was spectacular. I just wish that Kol could experience this with me. I don't know what to do anymore. My whole life has been waiting for him to be returned to me, and now he never will. One thought kept replaying in my head. If I would have stayed with the Mikaelsons then I would have had a few more brief moments with him, but now I have nothing. I stopped at a bar and had a drink. I lost count of how much I had consumed, but it was difficult for vampires to get drunk, so I was going to have to try hard.

When I finally returned to the house I was tipsy. I just felt empty now. I wanted not feel or maybe I wanted to feel anything but this crushing sadness. I saw Klaus still painting, and I walked up to him. He stopped and looked at me. I think he could tell that I was drunk. I looked into his eyes. He was strikingly handsome. I could have easily fallen for him if I hadn't of met Kol first. Now Kol was gone, and I was lonely. I knew I would regret this, but it was the only thing that I could think to do to make the pain go away if only for a brief moment. We stood so close that our breath intertwined. Our lips were almost touching. Then it was him that made the first move. His lips on mine felt so amazing and numbing. Then he picked me up and he vamp sped to his bedroom and set me on the bed. He slid of his shirt, and I traced my fingers over his shoulder where his tattoo rested. Then the sweet tingling sensation of his kisses returned. And that night I was distracted with the company of an original.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I was lying in bed with another original. This time was different. I am shocked to say that it wasn't bad different. It was just not the same. I found myself watching Klaus sleep. While he slept his harsh features shown unlike Kol. He seemed to always be looking over his shoulder. It must be a miserable existence to never be able to trust anyone including the ones you loved. I am not entirely sure what last night was, but I know when I leave this room I have to go out into the world where everything is cold and disparaging. The most unlikely place for me to end up was actually comforting for a short while. Now I had to face reality that I slept with Kol's brother and his tormenter. What would he say if he was still alive? But wasn't that the point. He is no longer living, so why do I feel like I have betrayed him.

I slowly got out of bed and slipped on my jeans and t-shirt. Before I walked out the door I clutched at my neck and realized that my necklace was gone. Kol gave me that necklace, and now I had lost it. How could I have lost everything dear to me in such a small amount of time? Losing the necklace was just another betrayal that I would feel guilty for the rest of my immortal life. I felt so ashamed. Then I heard Klaus say," Looking for this, love." I turned around and in his hand was the necklace. My heart was racing. I was so relieved, but also terrified because Klaus knows how important that necklace is to me. I walked over to him and I reached for it, and he actually lets me take it. Then he smiled and pulled me down for a kiss. This kiss felt uncharacteristically sweet. Before there was passion, but I never thought I would describe him as gentle.

After I took a shower I changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I put my long blonde hair into a ponytail and went downstairs. I saw Elijah and Klaus discussing something that involved a Marcel. Yesterday Elijah filled me in on all the stuff that was going on around here. I think he was hoping that I would stay and help. I probably will I mean it's not like I have anything else to live for. Marcel was after I left. He sounds like a pest. I'm actually surprised that Klaus has let him live this long, but then again death is too easy for him. Why provide his enemies with the one thing that he cannot have himself? Klaus turned to look at me and gave one of his sly smiles and said," You know red is my favorite color." Then it hit me. I had sex with Nicklaus Mikaelson, and it was amazing. What was wrong with me?

Then Elijah interjected," Good morning, Liv. I hope you slept well."

I blushed." Yes I did."

Elijah said," Well I should go check on Haley."

And then he left me and Klaus alone, which made me more terrified than before we slept together.

Klaus walked toward me and said," So, Olivia…."

I interjected," Nicklaus, last night was…"

"Special."

My eyes began to tear." I can't"

I could tell he was becoming angry. "Because you think I'm a monster."

"No, because of Kol."

His anger subsided. "Oh yes, you haven't had time to process his…death."

That even seemed hard for him to spit out.

I wanted to speak, but the words would not come. So, he continued," Olivia, I must tell you something. I have always envied my brother for obtaining you first. So, when my brother was daggered I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I turned you so you could realize I was the right brother for you."

My mind couldn't fully process this. So much of it was cruel and unforgivable, but the end made my heart flutter. Was it possible that I loved the wrong brother? Could I love them both? I wanted to slap him and kiss him, but luckily for me Elijah reentered the room. I used this opportunity to leave the house. I needed time to think this through. I was a rational person that thought everything out, or at least that's what I did before Kol. The Mikaelson's have ruined me, but I can't imagine my life without them. I stood outside of the house because I didn't want to leave, but I don't think I could have stayed. I'm worried of what I might do alone with Klaus.

I was also starving. I needed to find someone to eat and soon. I usually had control over my hunger, but when I was with the originals I had less control over my emotions and all your emotions can turn into hunger. Living a life of seclusion in Paris was so much easier, but I wonder if seclusion is worth it. I felt more in this past day than I have felt in years. So, I walked through town looking for my prey. There was so many to choose from, but I finally spotted a young man that would succumb to my feminine charms. It was fairly easy to get him to follow me into the alley. He seemed really excited. Humans were so gullible. I looked into his eyes and said," You will not scream or struggle, and when I'm done you won't remember a thing." He nodded in agreement and I feasted. I didn't want to stop, but I had to control my hunger. No longer would I allow it to control me.

After that I walked around until night fall. One thought had crept into my mind that I could not shake. Did he dagger Kol to have me to himself? Part of me didn't want to believe that it was a possibility, but the old Klaus would have no problem hurting someone to get what he wants. I was the reason that Kol was dead. My heart began to break. Not only had I betrayed him, but I killed him. If I wasn't in public I probably would have cried my eyes out. Then my sorrow turned to rage. I could avenge Kol by killing Klaus. Yes, I would kill Klaus and then myself for my betrayal. My life now had a purpose again.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back to Nicklaus's house. I was full of rage. I just wanted to rip his heart out like he did mine. He took everything from me. He took everything from Kol because of me. Why would he do that? I'm not important enough to be fought over. I am nobody, and when I'm finished with Klaus I truly will be nobody ever again. This was the one good thing that could come out of my miserable life. I was trembling with fear. It wasn't that I was afraid of him it was just that I was afraid that I wouldn't go through with it. Could I become a monster to exact my revenge?

I walked through the door and he was waiting on me. He just stood there. The look in his eyes seemed like he didn't know what to expect. He must have understood that I would have mixed emotions about this. I hated him even more for understanding me. His expression confused me for a split second, but when I gained my composure I said," You killed Kol because you thought that you could have me." He didn't deny it. Actually, he wouldn't say anything. I wanted him to admit what he did. I needed to hear him say it, but he even refused my last dying wish. I would not wait forever for an explanation. So, I attacked him. I had a stake hidden in my jacket I plunged it into his heart. I knew it wouldn't work, but I hoped it would at least hurt him. I was going to make him feel as much pain as possible. He blocked the rest of my strikes. He wouldn't fight back. He would only defend, and this enraged me more. While fighting him I knew that I could not kill him, but now that's not what I wanted anymore. I wanted to make him angry enough to give me the sweet release of death. Then Klaus came behind me and grabbed me. We both fell to the ground. I tried to escape his grip, but I couldn't. He wasn't trying to hurt me but trying to subdue me.

I screamed and cried," Kill me! Just get it over with! Please…end it!"

Then Klaus replied, "Sorry, love, I can't do that."

He finally loosened his grip. We just sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. The only thing left I had in this world was death, and he stole that from me to. I couldn't take the fact that I failed Kol again. I wanted to die. I couldn't stay here any longer. I super sped out of there. I ended up at a dock looking over the water. The water seemed to calm me. Then I heard someone behind me. At first I thought that it was Nicklaus, but then I heard Elijah's voice. He stood beside me and said, "My brother has a way of screwing up the ones he loves."

I sniffled," He is the reason Kol is dead. He daggered him because of me."

"Yes, he did dagger my brother for you, but not for the reasons that you think."

I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Nicklaus didn't want to tell you this because he didn't want you to think badly of Kol. You, I am sad to say, was not his only lover at the time. Nicklaus, asked him what his intentions with you were. Now Kol knew that my brother had feelings for you, so Kol told him that he was going to use you and then discard you. I do believe that Kol had feelings for you, but like the rest of us he was never able to properly express it. Kol was never the most reliable person to fall in love with. Neither is Nicklaus, but he has pined over you for centuries."

I almost couldn't process any of this. How it is that Kol could do this to me? Everything I felt for him…I mean how could he do this to me? How is Klaus the good brother in this scenario? How much more could my life be screwed up? Then I put my feelings for Kol aside and took a real look at Nicklaus. He was a cruel man that was capable of such love and compassion. I have seen this love and compassion first hand. Did I bring that out in him? Could I forget about Kol? I mean he was going to discard me anyway, so why couldn't I do the same to him?

Then Elijah asked," What are you going to do with this new information?"

In that moment it felt like a weight had lifted off my shoulders.

I replied," I don't know. For the first time in my life I can do what I want. I don't have to wait for Kol. I don't even have to stay here with Nicklaus. I can do anything."

"What is it that you want?"

I laughed," That's what I'm going to figure out."

I walked away. I had to see Klaus. I wasn't sure what I was going to say or do, but I hoped it would come to me. Everything was changing, but it wasn't all bad. I know tomorrow I'll think about all this more rationally and I might be depressed over Kol again, but for tonight I feel free. I finally made it back to the house. Klaus was waiting for me. Now I could see the longing in his expression. Before all I could see was malice, but now with this new found clarity I see the tortured soul under the surface. I walked up to him and kissed him softly. It was quick, but I felt that it said everything that I still didn't have the courage to. All I added was, "Thank you."

He said, "Elijah told you."

I nodded and then I went to bed. I don't know what will happen between me and Klaus in the future, but now I know that Kol will have nothing to do with it. I choose. I may leave New Orleans tomorrow or I might stay, but either way it's my choice.


	4. Chapter 4

So I've been in New Orleans over a month now. I don't know why I stay. Maybe it's because there is nowhere else to go. A lot of stuff has happened since the whole thing with Klaus and me. First off, Klaus now lives in a new location, and as usual he's having a spat with his siblings. I refuse to get in the middle of his family drama. I found my own apartment. I haven't actually seen Klaus much since the move. I guess I'm still avoiding him. I just don't know what to say to him, and I'm afraid that I might say the wrong thing. So for now I avoid him. I have been spending time with Hailey though. Now I acknowledge her as more than Klaus's one night stand. I guess I was kind of jealous of her. She could have a child when I couldn't, and she could have one with Klaus. I could never give him that.

Anyway Hailey and I were shopping for baby clothes, because it wasn't too much longer until there would be a new Mikaelson. I was excited and envious all at the same time. We looked through an array of pink onesies and little dresses. I could tell that Hailey was enjoying this. I was happy that I finally had a friend. I have always been a loner because I was afraid to get close to anyone since Kol, but now I feel like I should live a little. We shopped for about an hour, and then I dropped her off back at Klaus's place. I wanted to just let her out and leave, but I couldn't let a pregnant women carry all of those bags, especially since I had super vampire strength. So, I helped her inside, and of course Klaus passed by me. Our shoulders brushed each other. I felt sparks go up my arm. I snuck a glance at him thinking he wouldn't be looking, but he was staring intensely at me. It was like my breath was stolen from my lungs. I had to stay focused, so I caught up to Hailey, set the backs down, and left. I was at my car when I heard, "Avoiding me love."

He was leaning against the car with his ever so intoxicating smile. Although he seemed less confident this time like he didn't know where we stood with each other anymore. I'm glad I wasn't alone in thinking this.

I stuttered," I…hhhad somewhere to be."

"You're a terrible liar. You have been avoiding my since I moved out. Why?"

"I don't want to be in the middle of yours and Elijah's squabbling."

Klaus faced turned to slight irritation.

"Are we ever going to address the real issue?"

I feigned ignorance." I don't know what you mean."

"You can't come to terms with the fact that we shared a vibrant moment of passion together. You cannot accept the possibility that I'm the one for you and nor Kol."

Man he nailed me. I stood there in silence, and then he walked away angry and frustrated.

I was going to go back to my apartment, but then I decided that I needed a drink. I walked over to the bar and saw that Camille was working. I didn't hate her, but I knew that Klaus liked her, so she wasn't exactly my friend either. But she was the only one I knew, so I sat in front of her. I didn't want to look like a loser drinking alone, so I figured I could have a conversation with her to not look so lonely. She saw my face and immediately poured me a drink. Did I look that horrible? But I didn't refuse either. Then she sighed and said, "Rough day?"

I replied, "There's not enough alcohol in this town."

She laughed," So it's a really bad day."

"You could say that."

Before she could answer a guy walked up to me. I could tell he was chatting me up with the intent of getting lucky tonight. He was very attractive though. He had perfect blonde hair and blue eyes with a body that words could not describe.

Then he asked," Come here often?"

Really? That was the best he had?

I finished my drink, handed it to Camille for a refill, and replied," Yeah."

"I'm Bradley."

Camille handed me another drink." Nice to meet you Bradley."

"I didn't catch your name."

I finished that drink. "That's because I didn't give it."

A new drink was placed in my hand.

"Well…I…"

"Let's cut to the chase." I finished the next one and whispered,"You want sex and my apartments not far."

And that was the last of their conversation. Bradley practically jumped with joy when we left the bar. I led him up to the apartment. He seemed almost as intoxicated as I should be. I was slightly buzzed, but not enough. Then we started making out. It wasn't passionate or romantic. It was just something to do honestly. He was sloppily drunk. My mind kept drifting to kissing someone else. I wanted so badly to be thinking of kissing Kol, but my thoughts turned to Klaus. I continued to kiss the boy, but it wasn't satisfying me. Then I pushed him away. I couldn't do this. I turned around so the guy wouldn't see me cry. What was wrong with me? Why was I crying? Then I felt like something was wrong. I quickly turned around and saw a stake headed for my heart. Before I had a chance to move I saw an arm protruding from Bradley's chest. The arm was grasping his heart. Then the arm slowly retracted, and he fell down dead. Klaus was there holding the man's heart. I wanted to yell and scream, but I didn't know what to say. He seemed upset, and he said," Were you going to have sex with him?"

I scoffed," Why do you care?"

"Because, Olivia, he was a hunter that wanted you dead."

"Well we didn't do anything…thanks to you."

"I saw you stop before I entered the room."

Then I remembered I was crying so I wiped the tears away. "I knew he was a hunter, so I stopped."

"Don't lie to me!"

I was enraged now. "Or what you'll compel me to tell the truth."

Klaus seemed to take a breath to calm himself." I have never compelled you, and I never will. I want you."

The tears were forming in my eyes again." I don't know what I want."

I could see his eyes water a little, but then he smiled," That's okay love. I've waited this long what's another century."

In that moment I wanted to kiss him. I knew that's what I wanted, but I wasn't thinking rationally. If I kissed him it would undermine everything I just said. I just can't do this. Klaus took the hunter and left without another word. I was glad he left after that because one more word and I would have been putty in his hands. I can only imagine what would happen if we physically touched each other again. I realized it would be so much easier to hate him, but now I can't. Everything he did…he did for me. Some of it was misguided, but it was still done for me. I wonder what would have happened if I met Klaus first. Would I have fallen in love with him first?

I needed sleep, so I crashed on the bed. I was tossing and turning for most of the night, but when I finally did get to sleep I dreamt of Kol and the first time we met. My family was invited to a party by the Mikaelson's. They were a family that had just moved to town. My father kept saying how he should marry me off to one of them. I didn't want to be married at such a young age, but if that's what my father wanted there was nothing I could do to change his mind. My mother wanted whatever my father wanted. So I dressed in my best outfit, and we went. Elijah greeted my parents at the door. He was a complete gentleman as always. He turned to me and said," Your daughter is so beautiful." I blushed because who wouldn't. My father grinned from ear to ear and took Elijah aside to talk about business and probably the possibility of marriage. My mother went off to mingle. I walked around the amazing mansion. It was so big and I became very lost. I found a study, and I looked through the books. There was so many of them. Most I haven't read, but I wanted to so badly. Then someone walked in the room. It was Kol. Wait a minute! Something's wrong the memory feels distorted. It flashes to me outside the mansion that same night about to go home. Kol was there speaking softly to me. I was looking into his eyes. Was he compelling me? Then I woke up gasping for air. What was happening? I never questioned the night before, but something about it now seems false. Was I compelled to forget something? I had to know, and my only option was Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

I was enraged. It seemed like the only time I visited Klaus was when I was intoxicated or mad at him or one of his siblings. I know it sounded like we had a messed up relationship, but for the Mikaelson family this probably was a stable relationship. Not that Klaus and I were in a relationship. Earlier was the closest we got to actually having the talk. I know it was usually the girl that wanted to have that conversation, but I didn't. I guess I just wanted to keep Kol alive somehow. I wanted something between us to be untainted, but now apparently even my memories of him were tainted. I don't know why I never noticed it after I was turned, but maybe that was because I wanted to believe the best about him. Now everything I knew was unraveling including me.

I barged in to Klaus house. I know it wasn't polite, but now was not the time. He looked at me as if he expected me to come running to him. He smiled a little, but he obviously didn't understand why I was here. Then I wondered did he know that Kol compelled me or was he just as much of a sucker as I was. How could I let a guy or guys ruin my life so much? At first I thought that Klaus would jump me. I hated that part of me wanted him to. But the expression on my face must have stopped him because now he appeared more worried than passionate. I looked into his eyes and asked," Did you know that Kol compelled me when we first met?"

Klaus looked shocked, "Yes."

I wanted to yell at him.

"Klaus, will you help me to remember."

He always seemed in pain when I mentioned Kol.

"Why?"

"So I can finally have closure and move on."

He nodded. Then he looked into my eyes and spoke softly to me. I remember him saying something, but I was suddenly plunged into the past. I was reliving that night. I was standing in the study looking at books. I remember thinking how amazing it would be to have so many books. I wanted to read them all. I wouldn't mind being married off if I was allowed to read all of these. Then someone walked into the room. It was Klaus and not Kol. He looked amazingly handsome and not at all threatening. It was a side of him that I have never seen before. He smiled at me, and it was sweet instead of smug. Of course he still oozed with confidence and rage from within. He moved closer to me, but there was still a lot of room between us. His presence took my breath away. Before this moment I had never felt my heart race over a boy, but now it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Finally he broke the silence," I see you have found the study do you read a lot?"

I blushed." I wish. My father thinks that women are supposed to look pretty and have no mind of their own."

"Come on, I bet that doesn't stop you."

I giggled," To be honest, I do read some, but not nearly as many books as are in here."

"Take one."

"Excuse me?"

"Take one. Any one you want. I won't tell."

He smiled.

I looked around and then I picked up a book. Although I can't remember the name of the book, I had never read it before, but I knew I wanted to.

He said," Excellent choice."

I smiled," What's your name?"

"Nicklaus Mikaelson"

Maybe my father would let me marry him. Elijah was perfect gentleman, but Klaus made this unsuspecting fir in me burn.

"I am Olivia."

"Olivia, what a beautiful name. In Latin the name Olivia means to make peace. It suits you."

He smiled. I was flattered but also confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You make me feel peaceful."

Then he slowly moved towards me. He seemed to be afraid I would move away, but instead I also moved forward. Then he kissed me softly, and then the moment was gone. I was back in the present. I looked at Klaus. I was more confused now than ever. I was thinking that if I met Klaus first things might be different, and it turns out I did meet him first. Everything I thought I knew was a lie. I wanted to cry. The tears began to form in my eyes, but I had to know more before I broke down crying. I asked," So why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed," I wanted to, but I didn't want to ruin your opinion of my brother."

"Now you're the one that's lying. For once please tell me the truth."

Tears formed in his eyes." I was afraid that one day I would disappoint you."

"So you let Kol make me think that it was him."

"Yes, I couldn't bear the thought of compelling you myself."

I was speechless. They were both wrong to not give me a choice, but for some reason all I could think about was the way Klaus looked at me that night and the way he was looking at me know. It was like his barriers were gone. He was vulnerable. I moved closer to him and kissed him with all the fire that that memory gave me. He kissed back even more passionately. Every part of my body wanted to kiss him harder, but the other part of me wanted it to last longer, so we slowed down. But not enough to stop. Then he grabbed me in his arms and carried me to the bed with super speed. He was being forward, but I wanted it to. He placed me on the bed. I saw a sly smile across his face. Normally this would scare me, but right now it excited me.

The rest of the night was magical. It was even better than the first time. This time was more about love than passion. Now passion played a part of course, but this time was more meaningful. The morning after I didn't want to super speed out of there because of embarrassment. This time I stayed. I didn't want the night to end. I looked over at his side but he was no longer there. I got up and put on one of Klaus shirts. I couldn't find my jeans. I had no choice, but to go downstairs without them. With any luck nobody else would be home. I went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and to my surprise he was making breakfast. Now I know vampires don't need food to survive, but I loved breakfast and I think he knew that. He glanced at me. He smiled when he realized I was only wearing his t-shirt.

I was afraid to speak because I didn't want to ruin this moment. Turns out I wouldn't be the one to ruin it. Because in popped Elijah. The look on his face wasn't exactly shocked but he was abvuoisly a little surprised. I think most of his expression was because he didn't expect it to be in the kitchen. I didn't know what to do. I mean I couldn't get dressed, because I couldn't find my jeans. This was so embarrassing. Elijah said," Will you be joining us for our morning meeting with Francesca."

I was stunned that he seemed to ignore what was going on in front of him.

I replied," Um…No, I have to get home actually."

I walked away from the kitchen. Klaus grabbed my arm and said, "Will you come back tonight?"

I nodded my head.

He continued," By the way, your jeans are in the living room, love."

He gave me one of his cocky smiles and then he was off.


	6. Chapter 6

After extracting myself from that embarrassing situation I went home to my apartment. I wasn't exactly confused anymore. I knew I loved Klaus, and maybe one day I would be able to say it out loud. Now I just had to figure out where we stood. I mean were we dating? Could you really date someone like Klaus? Or were we just screwing around? I guess we would have the talk later. So anyway I walked into my apartment and I noticed a broken flour vase on the floor. This was odd, but I didn't think much about it because of everything else that was going on in my life. I guess in retrospect I probably should have paid more attention to it. Because suddenly in my apartment was three men and one woman. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Who and what were these people. I was going to ask but then the woman said," Olivia, we'd prefer it if you came with us quietly."

I replied," And why would you expect me to comply."

"It was more of a hope."

"Well I hope you're accustomed to disappointment."

I bared my fangs, but then I had a pain in my head. It kept coming over and over. Then I realized that I was dealing with witches. I tried to move, but the pain was too much. She must have had some type of telekinetic power because then I heard my neck snap. Then I woke up in a chair tied down with ropes that were soaked with vervain. I couldn't tell where I was. The same witches were staring at me. Now I really looked at them. And none of them were familiar. They weren't from New Orleans. What would any other witch want with me? Then the woman walked up to me and looked me over. She said, "OH good you're awake. I didn't want to start without you."

The vervain made me moan in pain.

I replied," Start what?"

"Well you are unfortunate to be someone that one of the Mikaelson boys cares about."

Great he always seemed to be the center of my problems.

"What did Klaus do?"

She laughed." Wait now you're screwing the other brother." Then she became serious again." No Kol killed my sister. And this is my revenge."

"Don't you know that Kol is dead?"

"I do, but that isn't satisfactory enough."

"So you gonna kill me to?"

"No, but you'll wish we did."

The next few hours were a blur. I don't remember what they were doing, but every part of me felt like it was on fire. Were they burning me? When I finally woke up my body was still burning. Everything was still blurry. Then the ropes were unbound, and I was scooped up into someone's arms. Then I was super sped out of there. I was put into a familiar bed. I could tell that it was Klaus's. He must have saved me from the witches. I wanted to speak, but I felt so weak. I felt his hand slowly move across my cheek.

When I woke up I felt dizzy and my skin felt hot. I was glad that it was no longer on fire, but I felt like I had a fever. I stood up and almost fell back down. I pushed through the pain and walked downstairs. When I finally made my way to the bottom, I felt like I was going to be sick. I heard whispering, but it wasn't as clear as usual. Usually I could hear everything, but today I only heard murmuring. When I walked into the room I saw Elijah and Klaus with concern looks on their faces. They looked at me like I was going to break. To be honest I felt like I could shatter into a million pieces any second. Klaus came to stand by me and he helped to hold me up. What was happening to me? Klaus looked so sad or was that pity? Then Klaus said, "Maybe you should sit down love."

I pushed him off me and took a deep breath." I'm fine. What were you two talking about?"

Elijah said, "When you found you the witches that did this to you were gone."

I replied," What did they do?"

Klaus replied," I'm sorry love, but you are mortal now."

My head was spinning. How is this possible?

Klaus continued," When we found you I went to touch you and you were white hot. And when I could finally touch you without burning myself I felt your pulse."

His expression look like he was in pain.

I didn't know what to do and I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran out the door. I knew they would be able to catch me, but I hoped that they would respect me enough not to. I ran as fast as I could until my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. It has been forever since I have felt my hard beat at all and right now it felt like it was going to kill me. I walked the rest of the way back to my apartment. Inside were the witches. I wanted to rip their throats out, but now I knew I wasn't capable of doing it, so I just asked," What did you do to me?"

The female smiled and replied," I have given you mortality."

"Why?"

"Because Kol does not deserve to be reunited with you when you die."

"I could care less about him."

Then I said," Wait…can you turn others human?"

The witches smile faded," No, sadly our book went up in flames, so you are the one and only."

"Can I be turned back?"

She smiled again," You can, but do you really want to squander this opportunity to live forever. I mean your immortal life sucked, but now you can have a real one. Get married and maybe have a few kids. Just because I am putting this curse on Kol doesn't mean that you have to suffer."

Then she left. I hated that she mentioned children. Now I can finally have a child. I could leave New Orleans forever and be…normal. But I would have to leave Klaus behind. Could I really do that? I mean I could also have his child, but he's not really the father type. My head was all confused. I mean I could be turned again, but would I want to. Why did this have to happen to me? And why is one of the Mikaelsons always responsible. Maybe this is a sign I should leave. I turned around to see Klaus standing behind me. Oh no how long had he been there? Sometimes vampires can sense what a person is thinking. I really hope that he didn't hear my thoughts. Then he said," Olivia, I know how to fix this." Then he bared his fangs and sunk his teeth into his wrist. He grabbed me and I screamed. He forced blood down my throat. I couldn't believe that I was actually fighting him on this. It seemed like the clear explanation, but my body didn't want it. I broke free oh his grip and I pleaded," Klaus…please no."

He seemed confused." We can have forever again."

I was crying," Klaus, if you truly love me like you say you do then please…please don't do this."

That seemed to break him. He had conceded to my wish. I wiped the blood from my mouth, and then I fell to the floor crying. The wall behind me was the only thing holding me up. Klaus sat beside me and put his arm around me. Then he said something so understanding and sweet. "I can only imagine how hard a decision this is to make, but the decision belongs to you alone and I will support you as a vampire or mortal. Our love is the most precious thing to me. My love will not waver. Even mortals can love for an eternity."


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a week since I was turned human. Wow did that sound weird to anyone else as well? Okay, so anyway things haven't been to bad. The first few days sucked because I would get drunk and forget that my tolerance is a lot lower now, but I also wanted to dull the pain. Klaus has been helping me adjust. Well I guess hes actually been protecting me, because I'm not used to not being able to heal myself and stuff. It's a hard thing to adjust to. So in other news, Hayley was about to pop anyday now. Ive been hanging out with her a lot more lately. I no longer feel jealous of her now that I can have a baby. By the way Klaus always changes the subject when we might have sex. Its like he's afraid I'm going to break or something. I mean I don't want to have a baby with Klaus right now. I don't even know if I really ever want to have one, but I would like to atleast sleep with him. Other than that things are going pretty good which means soon everything is going to go wrong. Anyway, I go over to hang out with Hayley. I also think that Klaus is worried about us hanging out together. I don't know if hes worried I'll want a baby or worried that Hayley and I are comparing notes. We aren't by the way. When I walk in I notice that people are moving boxes and luggage. This baffles me at first, but then I realize that its my stuff. What is going on? I storm off to see Klaus painting ofcourse. I was so mad at him. He must have heard me because he stood up and walked towards me. I asked," What are you doing with my stuff?"

He said," I'm putting it into one of our guest rooms?"

"Why the guest room?"

He smirked," Would you prefer to live in my room…."

Now I was mad." You cant just move my stuff without my permission!"

"Love, you're mortal now I cant have you living by yourself."

"Screw you, Klaus."

He laughed," Maybe later love I'm a little busy right now."

He turned around and went back to his painting. I was so angry that I grabbed a glass vase off the table and threw it at his head. I missed because my aim was off, but it did startle him a little. Then I walked out of the house.

I wanted to go back to my apartment, but now aparrently I lived with Klaus. I mean he didn't even discuss it with me. I mean don't most couple have a conversation before they move in together? I walked around most of the day, which is what Ive been doing a lot lately. Then I realized that I forgot about Hailey, so I rush back to hang with her. When I got there she wasn't there. Then I received a call that Hayley was taken by the witches. But what could I do I was only human. But I knew that I had to do something. So I searched for Hayley in all the witch places I could think of. Then I found something. I walked inside and saw Klaus on the floor crying with a dead Hayley in his arms. I wanted to cry and scream as well, but one of us had to keep it together. Then I asked,"Klaus?"

He replied," The witches…they took the baby."

"Find Elijah and go get the baby."

"But Hayley…"

"I'll stay here. Now get up and save the baby!"

I don't know if it was my fierce tone or what but he got up and he was gone in a second. When I knew he was gone I broke down crying. Hayley was the only friend I had ever had. She was what brought hope back to this family. What would we do without her? Klaus cant raise a baby on his own. The grief will kill him. It will kill us all. Then I thought I saw her move. I leaned down and checked her pulse, but there was nothing. But then her eyes flicked open. I quickly jumped back. How was it possible? But then I knew this was possible. I was so very happy that she was alive, but I hated that she came back this way.

Hayley was not going to slow down so I followed her to the cemetery. I wanted so badly to help and go in, but I knew that if I went in there I would put them all in danger. I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't make their focus shift from the baby to me. I wouldn't let them lose this battle. So I told Hayley that I couldn't follow her. She seemed to understand. I hated not to help. I hated that I was coming to terms with my mortality.

What happened next was the saddest thing that I think any of us had to do. They had saved the baby, but only for a moment. I don't know how Klaus and Hayley could make this decision because I wouldn't be strong enough to do it. But they were stronger than me. They were going to hide the baby and fake her death. I knew it wasn't my decision to make, but I felt attached now and I didn't want her to leave. I understood this was necessary though. I also knew that Klaus would need me to get through this. I went to visit him and the sweet baby. He was holding her in his loving embrace. She looked so happy. I didn't want to intrude on this moment. I wanted to just watch from afar. But vampire hearing wasn't on my side. Klaus heard my and asked me to stay. I looked at her and she was beautiful. I said," Shes beautiful. She must get it from her mother."

Klaus smiled." Yeah she must."

"Klaus, she'll be okay. Nobody will protect her better."

"I know that. I just cant wait for her to come back."

"Yeah…I'll miss her too."

"She will come back soon because she is our Hope."

I smiled her name was fitting and beautiful. I had to hold back the tears.

When Klaus came back without Hope it seemed to make the house dimmer. Everyone was quieter. There was no joy. We were worse off then we were before. And now we had to pretend that she was dead. Nobody should have to lose a child whether forever or a short while. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know what to do. I saw him go up to his room, so I followed. He looked distraught. I walked closer to him. He was barely holding it together when he said," I know I was a jerk earlier today, but will you stay with me tonight." I was so moved. The baddest vampire needed me. I wasn't nothing.

I replied," I'll stay as long as you need me to."

I hugged him. He seemed to grab hold for dear life. It was like I was his anchor. I was standing between him and total despair. I couldn't do much now but I could do this. I can be there for him. That night we layed in the bed together. Nothing sexual was going on, but it was the most intimate I'de ever been with him before. He opened up to me. He didn't have to say anything, but somehow we were closer. Everything was going to change.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few months since we lost Hope. Things have not gotten better. Klaus and Hayley are still grieving and Elijah is trying to bring everyone together as a family. I don't know exactly how I feel about everything. I'm so sad about the baby, but part of me feels like I have no right to grieve over something that was never mine. Sometimes I don't feel like I belong here anymore. Klaus has become so distant lately. I mean it's understandable considering Hope and the problem with the wolves. I have just kind of been walking around like a ghost. I guess I live her now because Klaus won't sleep unless I'm with him. I'm not sure if he needs me or if he just wants to cling to what was. I want to say that I still love him, but I feel like what we have is slipping.

Today I got out of the house. I invited Hayley to come with me, but she stays away from me because she is afraid that she won't be able to control her hunger. I missed having her around. She helped me with my transition into a semi normal life. I wish I could help her. As I was walking I started to feel like somebody was watching me. I felt very uncomfortable. I may not be a vampire anymore, but I knew when somebody was following me. I continued to walk but I went down an alley, which probably wasn't the best idea but I do have stake hidden on me. I grabbed the stake and held it behind my back. Then a mysterious man turned the corner. He didn't seem shocked that I was waiting for him. He smiled at me. Something about him seemed so familiar, but I knew I had never seen him before. Finally he said," Hello, my name is Kaleb."

I asked, "Why were you following me?"

"You're not going to give me your name I see."

"No I'm not going to tell my stalker my name."

He laughed." You interest me."

I scoffed," Sorry dude but you're not getting laid today."

"I would expect nothing else from you."

I was confused." Why do you act like you know me?"

He smiled and walked away. What was up with this guy? He was mysterious and charming, but there was something off about him. For some reason I was drawn to him, but it felt wrong. I walked into the bar to get a drink. Good thing about being human is that I can get drunk quicker. I had a few drinks, but I knew I couldn't get drunk as much as I wanted to because I don't think I'm allowed to feel pain about all that has happens. And someone has to keep it together or else everything will fall apart. I start to take a drink when someone says," Don't you think you should stop."

I knew who it was and I replied," I know how many I can drink before I get drunk, Elijah."

He sat beside me.

"Why are you drinking?"

"Because life sucks."

"Kind of the idea of vampirism."

I hated that I laughed at that.

"Am I justified to be sad?"

He looked confused." I don't quite understand?"

"Hope was not my child, but I feel like I lost her to. Do I have a right to be sad?"

"I think that the child meant something to you, and you are a part of this family. You lost someone, and yes, you can grieve."

Elijah left after that. The bartender poured me another drink. I was tempted to drink it, but I pushed it away. Sometimes I hated that Elijah could make me feel better. I guess I just needed some attention. I just feel like I need more attention from Klaus, but I can't be selfish right now. I love Klaus, but I don't know if I can do this anymore. Then my mind wondered to Kol. I was back in his bedroom. We had just made love. He was smiling at me. When he smiled it felt like the world stood still. He made my cold skin burn with passion. He said," You're beauty surpasses the stars." I had never felt more in love before. Then my brain snapped back to reality. I know now that Kol never really loved me, but I want to believe the lie sometimes. I hated that I still thought about him. I don't know if I will ever fully forget about what we shared rather or not it was real or fake.

I walked out of the bar, and I bumped into someone. I looked up and of course it was my stalker guy. I hated that he was so freaking gorgeous. I would be lying if I said I didn't have a few interesting thoughts about him. He smiled at me. He looked almost as cocky as Klaus. Maybe that was my type. Normally I would just walk away, but I did like finally having some attention. I mean I don't want to take away from them, so I've been the one stepping aside. But now having this male attention makes me feel a little better. I know this is a bad idea but I said," Kaleb right?"

He grinned," You remembered. Although I still don't know yours."

"It's Olivia."

"Well Olivia you're beauty surpasses the stars."

Then I felt like something was crushing my lungs. It couldn't be true, but in my world anything could be true? It was another body, but it was him. It was Kol.

"Kol."

"I'm touched you remember that night."

I scowled," I remember every night that I had to suffer with you!"

"Now now let's not be rude. You know you loved it."

I sighed," Was any of that real?"

"Every bit."

He moved closer to me in this foreign body.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Let me prove it."

I couldn't breathe.

"How?"

"Meet me…tonight."

He slipped a piece of paper into my hand and walked away. I could finally breathe again. The world around me was shattering. Kol was alive, but he was in someone else's body. How could this be? With questions still swirling around in my head I walked back home. I wanted to tell Klaus, but I didn't know how to tell him. Everything was so screwed up, but if we are really a couple then maybe I should tell him. Then it's settled I'll tell him that his brother is alive and kicking. Kol may see this as a betrayal but it would be more like payback. I wanted revenge on him so badly but another part of me just wanted him to love me. All those feelings came rushing back when I realized that it was him. Before I could push it under the surface, but with everything that's happened and seeing him in the flesh, even though it's not his own, makes me feel like I did back then.

When I got back to the house Klaus was just staring at a blank canvas. There was already so much going on his life. Maybe I should wait to tell him about Kol. I walked past him and went to my room. I was never really in there much, because Klaus needed me to sleep with him. But I needed my own place to think. I think I just needed to see Kol one more time before I told Klaus. I know Klaus would see this as a betrayal, but I needed him to answer a few questions for me. I just needed to do this for me.

Later that night I was getting ready to meet Kol. My hair was straight and I was wearing a purple V-neck and jeans. I hated that I tried on like a million outfits, but I was so nervous. I originally had a whole plan for how I was going to sneak out of the house, but when I got downstairs nobody was there. They were probably off drowning their sorrows in alcohol or blood. So I used this opportunity to get a clean get away. I walked to my unknown destination, which was probably not the best idea considering that I was now human and I'm pretty sure that he knows it. So I walked inside this deserted place. I was really worried, but there stood Kaleb/Kol looking at me in a way that was all Kol. I felt like I was going to melt. Then he said," I'm glad you decided to come. I'm guessing my siblings know nothing of this."

I replied," I didn't want Klaus to worry."

He laughed," So my brother has found a way to weasel himself in between your legs."

"At least he's getting the job done."

Lately we hadn't really had sex but Kol didn't need to know that.

"Well maybe we should practice."

"Just tell me what you want from me."

"I want you back."

I can't say I wasn't tempted. Then before I could reply his face changed. Something told me this was no longer Kol.

He said," Please help me!"

"Kaleb?"

"Yes, please help me."

And in that brief moment he was gone. Kol was back but he didn't seem to remember what happened. Then a plan formed in my mind.

"Kol, I want to be with you, but I want you not Kaleb."

"How could we do that?"

"I know where your body is and I know some witches. I'll find a way."

His face seemed to light up. I knew it wasn't because he wanted to be with me, but the prospect of getting his old body intrigued him. I kissed him on the cheek and left. I knew I couldn't keep up the lie for long, so I had to leave before he saw through me. On the way home I started planning. I would first find those witches that despised Kol and I would make a deal with them. Then I would retrieve Kol's body. They will do the swap and as payment they can kill Kol. I hated to think that I would be the one plotting his death, but no good would come of Kol, so he must die.


	9. Chapter 9

When I came home I sat down and told Klaus about everything that had happened and what I planned to do about it. I was shocked that he actually just sat there and listened because he's not much of a listener. He's the one that prefers to be heard. Although I could see the wheels turning in his head. I know how much he loved Kol, but I hoped he loved me enough to go along with my plan. I mean it's not like he hasn't killed family before. I know I sound horrible, but I'm afraid that if Kol stays around he will ruin what me and Klaus have. I don't want Kol, but I know he will put thoughts in Klaus's head and I can't have that. After I finished explaining everything Klaus said," You find the witches and I'll get his body."

I didn't think it would be that easy but it was. It wasn't that hard for him to find the body. The witches were the tricky part. I basically had to track Kol throughout the years he was undaggered and find some witches that he ticked off. Luckily I only had to do the last year or so or else I would have been there forever. When I finally found them I called the girl. Turns out her name was Sarah. She worked at some video store. All I had to say was that Kol was alive and she came running to my house. Now she was here waiting furiously for me to explain everything to her. I began," So Kol is inside of another witches body and we need you to transfer him back into his body and then you can kill him."

The witch waited to respond," And if I didn't want to help you."

Klaus walked in and said," Then you die."

I continued," I know you want revenge, so why not take it out on the source."

The girl nodded," You're right. Making you human wasn't enough. He needs to die."

And that was that. So the plan was that I am supposed to invite Kol over to the house, which was tricky, but I convinced him that Klaus would be out of the house. Klaus would be hidden in the back in case anything went wrong. The witch would do her stuff and one dead Kol coming up. When I heard Kol at the door my heart jumped. I hoped that I was just nervous about killing him because I couldn't take falling in love with him all over again. It would kill me. So I brought him in to meet Sarah. Luckily, he had never actually met her before. Or else this would have gone a whole different way. I asked Kol to stay there while Sarah and I got the supplies out of the kitchen. I wanted to make sure everything was on schedule. I looked at her and asked," Is everything okay?"

She seemed a little worried and she replied," I don't know exactly how he will come back."

"What do you mean?"

"He might come back as an original vampire, but he might come back as a witch."

"Either way we can handle that." I assured her.

I figured if he was a witch he would be easier to kill, but if he was a vampire Klaus would dagger him. It seems weird that I hated Klaus for committing that very act, but now I wanted it. I walked back into the room with Kol. He was smiling at me.

I said," The witch is ready."

Then on cue she walked in. Now I don't know much about magic but whatever this was seemed strong. Furniture started to move and it felt like we were in the midst of a storm. Then after a few minutes of this madness everything began to settle. Kol/Kaleb dropped to the ground. I rushed over to him. Kol's body was still lying there. I looked at him, and I could see that Kol had gone. Kaleb's features were not as hard. There was still pain there, but not as much. When I saw he was okay I got up and walked to Kol's body. It started to move. Klaus moved beside me, but I pushed him back a little. For some reason I was still hesitant to kill my first love. I saw him stir and begin to sit up. I could tell Klaus wanted to stab him, but he promised to wait until I told him to. Kol looked at me and then at Klaus. He smiled and said," Of course Klaus would turn my girl against me." Then Klaus was on the floor in pain. It looked like his skull was going to burst out of his skull. Then I knew that Kol was no longer a vampire but a witch. He walked over to Sarah, looked her in the eyes, and he grabbed a dagger that was on the table and stabbed it through her thought. He laughed," Well I did kill her sister it seems only fitting that I kill her as well." He knew from the beginning what I was planning. He just wanted his body back. I reached for the blade still in her heart, but Kol grabbed my hand. He continued," No need for that," he touched my cheek, "I'll be back for you." Then he left.

When Klaus finally woke up he was so upset. Kol was not the worse one to be out there, but still he was the most impulsive. I sure knew how to pick them. He didn't say a word to me. He just left the room. He was either going to paint or drink. It was probably both. I knew he needed to win for once. Everything has been so out of control lately. I didn't know how to comfort him now, so instead I would kill Kol. I grabbed the dagger from the witch's heart and walked out the door.

I looked for him all night, but I finally realized that it was pointless. He was a witch and he could cloak himself. It was a fool's errand. When I got home nobody was there. I called for them but nobody answered. I walked up to Klaus room. Inside was rose petals on the bed and lit candles. My heart skipped a beat. There was Klaus standing there with a smile on his face. I asked," What is all this?"

He replied," My love, I have neglected you these past few months. Today I realized that you were hurting just like me, and I was doing nothing for you while you did everything for me. I want to prove to you that I truly love you more than anyone."

I smiled when I saw his crooked grin.

I walked closer to him and he embraced me. He kissed me gently on the lips and I removed his shirt. He continued to kiss me then removed mine. Then we were consumed in that night of passion. We connected again. I finally believed that we would be okay again. I knew what we had was more than passion. It was true love.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up and he was still there. I was afraid that he would leave, but I was so thankful that he didn't. Because he stayed I felt like he would stay forever or at least for my forever. I had never loved him more than I did right now. We had been so distant, but this had brought us back together. I finally felt like everything would be okay if we just stayed here in this bed. I didn't want to face the world. I wanted Klaus and me to be the only two that existed. I wanted to freeze this moment. Then the silence lifted when Klaus said," You seem…peaceful."

I smiled," For once…I am."

He smiled," I don't want to get up."

"Me neither."

"But we have to. Kol is still out there."

"Why must Kol always ruin our fun?"

Then his face turned serious." I promise you Kol will not ruin what is between us. Nothing could separate us."

Then I said," Except death."

He kissed me," Death makes life more precious."

Then the perfect day was gone because we got out of the bed, dressed, and went downstairs. Life had come rushing back to us. I wanted to retreat, but that was for cowards. For now we would put our love on hold to find Kol. After that our real life could begin. I started walking around town looking for any place that I think he would be, but then I remembered that he wanted to find me, so I should just wait for him. I went to go get a drink. I noticed now that I was human I drinked more. It seemed kind of ironic, but I couldn't take all the emotions sometimes. So I sit down at the bar and order a drink. I stared at it for a few minutes. I knew I Shouldn't drink because I knew that Kol would take advantage of that, but I really needed one. I put the drink to my lips, but I set it down again. I guess today was the day that I would stop drinking. Great time to make a resolution I guess. Then Kol sat beside me. I looked at him with his cocky smile. He looked as hot as ever, which I hated. But now I could tell that I loved Klaus more. I did love Kol, but not the way I love Klaus.

Then for some reason my mind was clouded. Suddenly Kol seemed irresistible to me. I wanted to get closer to him. I wanted things I haven't wanted in so long. What was wrong with me? Then I heard Kol say," Are you okay?"

I asked," What did you do to me?"

"I'm not doing it. I feel odd to."

I felt like I couldn't breathe." Then who?"

Then both of our good judgment faded away. Everything I wanted was about to be over. Everything I wanted with Klaus would end. Klaus would never take me back after this. Then Klaus was clouded by thoughts of Kol and what I wanted to do with him. I had this burning desire in me, and it was for Kol. I yearned for him. When we got back to his place he kissed me. It was so fiery and passionate, but I couldn't help think that something was missing. Then my mind was back on him. The way his face was shaped and his skin fascinated me. His skin it was different. It had no feather tattoo. Wait what tattoo? But before I could answer my lips were back on Kol's. We began to melt into each other. The spark had burned into a roaring fire. I felt amazing, but I felt hollow. Then we were in the bed, and we consummated this…love? No, what was this? I loved him, but I didn't have a reason to. When it was over I looked at him. His face was so beautiful, but then the veil lifted. I no longer found him desirable. I had just slept with Kol. I couldn't believe that this happened. I asked," Who would do this?

He seemed just as horrified as me." I…wait…Esther."

"What?"

"Esther wants Klaus to take her deal, and maybe he will if the woman he loves sleeps with me."

I didn't have words to reply so I just left. I was thankful that he didn't follow me. I think he was just as shocked as me. I could tell that he wanted me back but not like this. This didn't make any sense, and how could their mother be this cruel. I have never met the woman and now I hated her just like her children did. Sometimes I wished Kol was the one because now he was human, but Kol was good sex, but Klaus was true love and great sex. Now I just needed Klaus to understand and still have me. He would see this as betrayal, but I had to tell him.

When I came back to the house Klaus was waiting on me. I told him everything that happened. Everything was just flowing out of me. Klaus seemed to be full of rage. I wasn't entirely sure which parts he was mad about. Then he said," I promise you Kol will pay."

I said, "No, It was Esther. It was a part of her plot for you to accept her offer."

"Then she shall pay."

"Klaus, does this change anything?"

He seemed confused." What do you mean?"

"Can you still love me after that?"

He smiled at me," I've loved you for a lifetime. Nothing can change that."

After that I went upstairs to take a shower and change. I wasn't disgusted by the idea of Kol, but I was disgusted that it wasn't Klaus. I don't love Kol anymore like that. After I was finished it had become dark. Klaus waited no longer to visit his mother. I don't know how he found her, but he was a man on a mission. He came in there with this silent rage on his face. He looked like he wanted to tear her limb from limb, but he waited. She looked at him in a strange way. It was love and disgust. How could you feel that way about your child? Then I saw Kol come up behind us. I had asked Klaus to call him and tell him what we were doing. I was afraid that he wouldn't, but for me he did. Then Klaus said," Hello Mother…want to tell me why you put a spell on my girlfriend."

Esther replied," Because she should be with a human and that's not you…well not yet anyway."

"What did you set out to accomplish in this little endeavor."

She smiled," You mean you can't hear it. A child grows in her womb….Kol's child."

Then they all listened and their faces were astonished. I no longer could hear like them but it freaked me out just as much.

Then Esther's face seemed to cringe, and she said," No, wait that can't be right."

I yelled," What?"

"You're caring twins."

I wanted to cry," No…this can't be."

Esther continued," You're pregnant with twins, but they do not share the same father."


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't fully understood was Esther just said. I was having Kol and Klaus's baby. How could this be? All I ever wanted was a child, but now I had mixed feelings. I couldn't imagine raising a child in this environment. Would Esther try to kill my children? How did my life become so complicated? Then I fainted. Klaus and Kol both grabbed me. I was just coherent enough to notice that Klaus yanked me from Kol and held me in his arms. Then Kol said," Mother, if you harm her or the children…"

Klaus continued," We will end you."

Esther said," I will not harm this one. This child could be the reason that you accept my deal Nicklaus."

Then everything went black. The next thing I remembered was waking up on a couch in Klaus's house. Kol, Klaus, and Elijah were looking at me. It was really sweet but also kind of creepy. I mean they were going to smother me. When they saw I was awake they moved away and started to talk to each other. It sounded like they were trying to make a plan concerning my babies. Then I heard Klaus say," Maybe we should send her away."

I stood up and projected," I am not going anywhere!"

They all spun around. They seemed shocked.

Kol replied," You have to think of the children."

"I am, and I am not going to let anything happen to them. I am not leaving. My children will grow up with both of their fathers."

Klaus replied," I don't think Kol and I would be the best at co-parenting."

I replied," Well guess what it's my decision. The babies belong to both of you. Either one of you have a problem with that you can leave. Klaus, Kol will help to raise his child because none of this was his fault. Kol, you are the father of my child, but I am with Klaus not you. Do you understand?"

They both nodded in agreement.

Klaus said," I'm going to bring in a witch to look at you."

"Fine."

That was the first time I really stood up to both of them. I was proud of myself. I went to Klaus room to take a nap. When I laid down I finally appreciated the fact that I was pregnant. All I've ever wanted was a child and now I had two. I mean it wasn't exactly the way I planned it, but I'm still very happy. I know it sounds weird, but in a way I'm glad that I will have a child by both Kol and Klaus. Before Klaus I wanted Kol's child and now I had one. I guess I wouldn't trade either child for anything. I was going to be a mother. Then I went to sleep.

When I woke up I went downstairs to see a witch, Kol, and Klaus waiting for me. This whole family thing was going to be tremendously awkward. So I asked the witch to see me alone in Klaus's room. I really did want them there, but I was afraid that they would start arguing and I couldn't deal with any extra stress right now. So they agreed to wait downstairs. When the witch and I were alone I finally relaxed. I sat on the bed while she did some witchy stuff to check on the children. It was actually over very quickly. I asked," So how are the little guys?"

She replied," They are growing faster than normal."

"Is that bad?"

"Considering whose children you're caring I don't think so."

"Good."

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"Can you tell whose child is whose?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me."

"Klaus's child is a boy, and Kol's is a girl."

I was shocked. Before I couldn't have either and now I had both. I started to cry. Knowing the gender made everything seem more real. The witch inched closer to me and patted my shoulder.

After that the witch left. I told Kol and Klaus the news. Klaus had this proud look that a father gets when he's having a son. Kol looked at me with the scared look that a father gets when he has a daughter. I loved them both for staying with me through this. Then I remembered that we needed to prepare for the children. The witch said that they were growing fast. I want to be prepared for both of them. I said," I need to go shopping."

Klaus replied," You cannot go alone, and I still need to deal with Esther and Michael."

Kol interjected," I'll watch over her."

Klaus nodded in agreement. Before we left I took Klaus aside to talk to him.

I said," How are you dealing with all this?"

He gently kissed my lips and replied," I want nothing more than to be a father again."

I kissed him." We will get Hope back."

"I know. Have you decided on any names for our little guy?"

He smiled genuinely.

"I wanted to name him Henrik."

He kissed me again." And that is why I love you."

Then Kol and I left. We walked around a lot of baby stores. I wasn't really sure if Kol was in to it because he started to look bored. I tried to get him interested, but I think he was worried about having a child, I mean Kol wasn't exactly the father type. Despite that I think he will be a much better father than his own. I think he was more worried than bored. I think knowing the gender made it more real for him. I didn't exactly know what to say to him, but I felt like he might need to talk .so I asked," So I never really asked how you felt about any of this?"

He replied," Honestly, I'm terrified. I mean I'm thrilled, but I'm scared out of my mind."

I understood what he meant. Kids was originally out of the picture for both of us.

"So do you have any idea of a name?"

"I would be happy with anything."

I smiled.

" Kol, you know I love you right just not like I used to."

"I do. I love you to, but now I finally realize that it wasn't the way I believe Klaus loves you."

That was the most honest he had ever been with me.

I picked up a pink onesie and said," How about this one."

He laughed and read the shirt." Daddy's little girl. Yeah I like that."

That afternoon with Kol was special. I was glad that we got to have time alone with each other. Later that day I went back to the house with Kol. Klaus wasn't there, so we just hung out for a while. We laughed and reminisced. I forgot how much I really did miss Kol. Then we heard someone come in. I thought it was Klaus, so I stood up and turned around. To my surprise it was Michael. I have never felt more terrified in my life. Kol shielded me from him. Michael seemed to scoff at the idea of Kol protecting me. Then Michael commanded," Step away from that girl and her abomination!"

Kol replied," No, you will not take her."

"You sicken me."

Then Michael and Kol fought. I wanted to help, but I couldn't endanger the children. I had never felt so worried for Kol's safety. This time he had really met his match. Michael pulled out the white oak stake. I screamed for Kol to watch out. He was almost impaled by the stake, but luckily he heard me in time. Then Michael super sped over to me and threw me at a wall. Kol came to my rescue and helped me back up. Then he turned to face Michael, but Michael was there with the stake now protruding from Kol's chest. Michael seemed shocked at what he had just done. Then I heard someone come inside. It was Klaus, and Michael must have been scared because he ran off with the white oak stake still inside of Kol. I ran over to Kol. He was dying. I cried. I couldn't stop. Then he smiled at me and said, "Olivia, please…tell her about me."

I nodded.

I kissed him, and he died in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat there in a pool of blood crying my eyes out. Klaus tried to console me but I pushed him away. Finally I let him pull me off of the floor. I went into the bathroom to clean up, and when I returned Kol's body was gone. Where did he go? My heart was racing. Then Klaus reappeared and had the saddest look on his face. He walked over to me and said," Olivia, I put his body somewhere safe."

I chocked on my tears and replied," He needs a funeral."

Klaus embraced me.

"We will."

The tears flowed more rapidly.

"He'll never get to meet his child. She will never have a father!"

Klaus looked me in the eyes and said," Listen to me Olivia, I will be her father, and I will tell her stories of Kol. We can keep him alive for her."

"She's all I have left of him."

"I know."

I cried for about another hour. Then I started to call people. I called Esther and Finn. I wanted to call Rebekah, but I didn't want to put Hope in danger. I hated Esther and Finn, but they had just as much a right to be there as I did. The service was going to be small. It was basically just the immediate family going to bury Kol. I choked up every time I attempted to say his name. I never knew there could be a live without Kol in it. Before when I thought he was gone it was different like I knew that we weren't finished. When I told Esther about what happened she tried to give Kol a new life in someone else's body again, but she was unable to do so. I hope that meant that he had found peace. He deserved that.

I stood at his grave next to Klaus. Everyone was dressed in black. Esther cried just as much as I did. Elijah and Finn stood there in silent contemplation. And a single tear ran down Klaus's face. He quickly wiped it away, but I saw it and I knew that he was in great pain. Esther began to talk about how Michael would pay for what he had done. I believed her. I wanted him dead. He tried to kill my children, and he did kill Kol. He couldn't get away with that. Then everyone left except Klaus and I. I asked Klaus could I have a moment alone, and he went to wait for me in the car. I didn't deserve him, but I loved him so much for everything. I kneeled down to Kol's tombstone and said," Listen up baby girl, your father had flaws but he was wonderful and he loved you. He gave his life for you. He even did it for your brother. Kol will always be in our hearts. We won't forget you Kol." I stood up and walked to the car.

When we got home I needed to rest, so I went to bed. Klaus left me alone to go paint. I knew he had his own way of coping. If I wasn't too tired I would probably scream. When sleep finally took me I was dreaming. I was sitting under a tree enjoying the shade from the sun. It was beautiful. Then Kol sat beside me. I was so happy to see him. I wanted to cry for joy. He smiled at me. Then he pointed at something. I saw a little two little girls and a boy playing. Klaus was playing tag with them. It was beautiful. Then one of the girls ran over to me and sat in my lap and hugged me. She was beautiful. Then I realized who they were. This was our family. Then Kol said," She looks just like her mother."

I replied," Except for that hair. That's all you."

Kol looked at the little girl and said," I love you, Nickol."

I smiled," I love that name."

"It's perfect just like her."

Then I woke up from my dream. I'm not sure if it was entirely a dream or if Kol came back to see me one more time. I felt a kick. Did Nickol see it as well? Kol gave us bath that last moment. He made me believe that we could all be a family one day. But then I felt a pain. Oh no the pain was persistent. I was screaming for Klaus. He came in a flash. The pain was so horrible. I begged him to get me to the hospital. Klaus tried to soothe me. Then I realized we couldn't go to the hospital because it was too dangerous. Anyone could try to take the children, and I was not losing them. He made me comfortable and called for Hailey and Elijah. This wasn't exactly the bath I had in mind, but it would have to do. Elijah waited for the child like the doctor, although I wasn't entirely thrilled with the view he got. Klaus held my hand, and when Hailey wasn't helping Elijah she held my other one. I pushed for what felt like hours. Finally Henrik came out, and he was the spitting image of his father. I could see that Klaus was about to cry. When Nickol came out he did cry. I really believe that Nickol is also Klaus's daughter. I felt like Kol was there as well. I know that's impossible but I think he was. Maybe somehow Kol was able to hold on to this side. After that I fell asleep.

When I woke back up I saw Klaus holding Nickol. It was amazing seeing him as a father. Then he walked over to me and put Nickol in my arms, and then he brought Henrik as well. I held them both, and they looked just like I pictured. They were beautiful in every way imaginable. Klaus smiled at me and said," What's her name?"

I smiled," Nickol."

"Beautiful."

"Klaus, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he kissed me.

After a few minutes I was tired again so Klaus took the children and put them to bed. He left me to rest. He walked out with one of the baby monitors. I knew he had vampire hearing, but I loved that he was concerned. When he left I saw someone lurking in the shadows. He finally revealed himself. It was Michael. He walked over and turned the baby monitor off. He smiled at me and said," Well looks like I'm a grandfather, but not for long I guess."


	13. Chapter 13

I looked into Michael's eyes. I had never been more afraid in my life. When I was undead I would have welcomed death, but now I have so much to lose. I was still so exhausted, but I found the will to stand up. Michael scoffed at me. He must have seen my feeble attempt of defending my children. I hated that he was right. How could I defend them? I didn't know how I would will my body to fight, but for these children it would. There was no question about it. Michael said," Come on girl. I don't have to kill you. I don't concern myself with the whore."

"You seemed to concern yourself with Esther."

Every breath hurt, but it was worth the look on his face.

While he was distracted I grabbed the dagger that was beside my bed. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but he had the only stake that mattered and I needed him to drop it. We struggled for a few minutes. I wrestled the stake away from him. When I finally was back on my feet the stake was now in my hands. He saw this and went for the children. I felt disoriented and I ran towards the children. I didn't notice that he had picked up the blade. He sliced open my stomach, and I dropped the stake. Then he grinned from ear to ear. The last thing I saw was that grin fade away when Klaus plunged the white oak stake into his heart from behind. Michael and I both fell to the ground. I was losing a lot of blood. Klaus ran to me, but I knew he was too late. I was already slipping. I was slipping into oblivion.

Then I woke up under that same tree sitting next to Kol. I was confused. The children were no longer playing. It was just me and Kol. I was so happy to see him, but I knew if I could see him then I must be dead. The idea of never seeing my children or Klaus again soured this moment. Kol seemed to understand what I was thinking. I wanted to be gladder about seeing him, but I knew what this meant. Then Kol said," You're not dead yet. You're kind of in a between state. I'm sure Klaus will revive you."

I asked," And if he doesn't."

"I won't have my child growing up without both parents."

"Kol, how are you still here. The other side is gone."

"Well this could all just be your imagination, but…"

"But what?"

"When I found at there was no other side I took some precautions. I did some magic and created a footing in your world. I created it for all of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Only my family can cross into it. I did this so I could still see Nickol and all of you."

"So I will come here when I die."

"Until you find peace. So go back to Klaus. Nickol's not ready for this yet."

"Kol….can you ever come back?"

He smiled and kissed me. I didn't resist this time. I couldn't help it. I still loved him.

"Darling, you can only cheat death so many times."

Then I woke up in my bed. The cut on my stomach was gone. I felt so weak, but I got up and checked on the children. They were fast asleep. I saw Klaus in the corner with a sullen look on his face. I saw he had disposed of Michael's body. Michael was finally gone, and I knew that no matter how much they hated each other Klaus will always miss him. He'll miss what they never had. Then Klaus began to speak. He said," I'm so sorry Olivia. I gave you my blood, but it was too late. I couldn't save you before your heart stopped."

I asked," What?"

"I'm afraid you're in transition."

"I'm….a vampire."

"Not yet."

I knew what he was going to say. I had to drink human blood to become a vampire. I had just had the life that I wanted. I just had my babies. I wanted to grow old and have grandchildren. I walked out of the house. I was glad that Klaus didn't follow me. I needed time to think. I needed to get away. I started to talk to myself." I can't be a vampire again. What if I try to hurt my children?"

Then someone said," You could never do that."

I turned around and Kol stood behind me.

I asked," How?"

"You're still between life and death, so you can see me."

"So that's the only way I can see you?"

"You…yes. Some witches have noticed me."

"Kol, I don't think I can be a vampire again."

"Of course you can because now you will become their mother and protector. In life you saved them, and in afterlife you shall continue."

"But if I give up now Klaus can keep them safe, and I bet he can do it better without me screwing it up. I'm tired Kol. Why can't I just be with you?"

Kol choked up," I love you Olivia, but I know you're not mine to have. You have always belonged to Klaus. I know we will always have something, but I could never compare to my brother for you. Please don't make this more of a tragedy than it already is. Without you I don't think Klaus can go on."

I knew he was right about everything. I couldn't give up my children. I couldn't leave Klaus. I loved him more than the air I used to breathe. I found a late night jogger and I drank his blood. Luckily this was not new to me, and I didn't kill him. I was afraid it would be like starting over, but it wasn't. Then I looked back at Kol and he slowly faded away. I knew he was still there, but I hated that I couldn't see him. So I walked back home to see Klaus eagerly waiting on me. I told him everything, except Kol. That part was just for me and Kol. I went upstairs with Klaus to look at my children. We stood over their crib in amazement. I asked," Why isn't Henrik in his own crib?"

Klaus smiled," He wouldn't sleep without her beside him."

"The house will never be quiet again."

Klaus smirked, "Like it ever was before."

Then I looked at Nickol. She startled awake. I thought she was going to cry, but she just stared off into the distance and smiled. Then I remembered what Kol said. Some witches could still see him. Kol would always be by her side to comfort her. That was the moment I knew everything would be okay. Family could withstand everything. Henrik and Nickol would grow up to be amazing people. Klaus and I would always be there to protect them. I would get my eternity with Klaus. I had everything I could ever want. Klaus leaned over and kissed me. It was perfectly sweet and I melted in his arms. Then he said," Olivia, will you marry me?" I was so speechless that all I did was nod my head. I kissed him with the most passion I could create in this moment in time. I was now complete.

THE END

(There will be a sequel soon called Original Bond)


End file.
